Angels on the battlefield
by Skovko
Summary: Dean is a greedy man who thinks he's on top of his game. He messes with two different women at the same time. Even though they both suspect there's someone else, he's sure he can stay on top and convince them both they're the only one. He refuses to let go of one of them. He's about to learn that karma's a bitch.
1. Night and day

Angelica was the night.

Her hair was long, straight and deep dark brown. So dark that it almost looked black. Her eyes were chocolate brown. Dark like Seth's eyes but way more beautiful if anyone was to ask Dean.

Angelica was the darkness, and he craved her sinful ways.

"When are you gonna leave her for me?" She asked.  
"Not this again," he sighed.  
"I won't be played like this, Dean," she said.

He took her hands and kissed both of them before moving up to peck her lips. Her sweet, black painted lips.

"I love you," he said.  
"Don't!" She snapped. "Be careful. If you play with fire, you'll get burned."  
"You're my only one, angel. The only one I want. The only one that matters," he said.  
"Don't fucking play me like that," she said.

There was no force behind her words. He knew he had her where he wanted. He always had both of them where he wanted. Somehow they suspected there was another one but he kept denying it. What they didn't know couldn't hurt them. Or hurt him. If they didn't know for sure, they couldn't leave him.

"I'm not. I swear," he lied. "There's only you, angel. Only you."

Angelica was the darkness to his light, and he refused to let her go.

* * *

Angelina was the day.

Her hair was long, straight and platinum blonde. So blonde that it almost looked white. Her eyes were bright blue and sparkling. That sparkle was ever so beautiful if anyone was to ask Dean.

Angelina was the light, and he craved her innocent ways.

"When are you gonna leave her for me?" She asked.

A part of him found it odd she would ask the exact same question. A question he would give the exact same answer to. He took her hands and kissed both of them before moving up to peck her lips. Her sweet, rose pink painted lips.

"I love you," he said.  
"I wanna believe you," she said.  
"You're so pure and innocent, angel. The world is a scary place, and I know I can seem scary too. Like a big, bad wolf. But I'd never hurt you. You're my girl," he said.  
"It's just that..." She sighed. "Nothing. I'm sorry. You're right. The world scares me."

Once again she bought his words. He knew he had her where he wanted. He always had both of them where he wanted. They seemed just as desperate for his love as he was for theirs. At least that's what he told himself. If they were, they wouldn't leave him.

"You're perfect," he said. "You're my only one, angel."

Angelina was the light to his darkness, and he refused to let her go.


	2. Light and darkness

Dean had done a lot of stupid things in his life. Very, very stupid things. Had he known dating two women at the same time would lead him down this path, he would never have done it. There was a lesson to be learned, and he was about to learn it.

Karma is a bitch.

"Here you go, angel," he said.

He sat down with his beer and placed the yellow drink in front of Angelina. His innocent angel. They were out at a pub. Not a place she would ever go on her own. It was his idea. As always she followed him and did what he wanted. She was always so easy to be around. His phone buzzed and he looked at the text that came through.

_"I like her blonde hair. Should I come over and introduce myself?"_

He looked up at met the eyes of Angelica. His darkness. She stood close to the entrance and smirked.

"Are you okay?" Angelina asked.  
"I'm fine," he lied. "Stay here. I need to use the bathroom."

He got up and walked towards Angelica. He turned around to make sure Angelina still had her back against them before he grabbed Angelica's arm and dragged her outside.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He snarled.  
"It's a public place. I'm allowed to be here," she said.  
"What the fuck do you think you're playing at?" He asked.  
"I'm playing?" She laughed sarcastically. "That's fucking rich when you're the one sitting in there with some other woman."  
"She's just a friend," he lied.  
"No, she's not. You're fucking her. I'm gonna go in there and tell her who I am," she said.  
"You'll do no such thing!" He growled.

He grabbed her arms and pushed her backwards. He let go when he felt a sting in his neck. His legs felt weirdly weak. He placed a hand on his neck while he slowly turned around. Angelina stood there with a syringe in her hand. His innocent angel had betrayed him.

"No, not you," he said lowly.

He dropped to his knees. He felt dizzy and confused. His light, Angelina, had put something in his body. Had it been his darkness, Angelica, he wouldn't have been surprised. This was wrong.

"Not you," he repeated.


	3. Karma's a bitch

Dean had no idea where he was when he came to. He was sitting on a chair. That much he could feel. He tried to move but he was tied down. He opened his eyes and stared at his own dick wrapped up in a leather harness. He snapped his head up confused. There was glass in front of him. He was in a glass cage somewhere, tied to a chair with his dick on full display in a fucking harness.

"What the fuck?" He asked.  
"Good, you're awake," Angelica said.  
"Angel?" Dean asked.  
"Me or her?" Angelina asked.

Their voices came from behind him. He looked at the glass in front of him and could see their images vaguely mirrored in the glass.

"I'm sorry," he said.  
"Save it," Angelica said.  
"Why did you do it, Dean? Why did you have to hurt us like that?" Angelina asked.  
"I'm so sorry, angel. Please, forgive me," Dean said.

If he could talk to his angel of light and get through to her, he would be let go. He was sure of it. She had a good heart. He was sure this plan was created by his angel of darkness. Yet, it was Angelina that had held the syringe.

"Choose," Angelica said.  
"What?" Dean asked.

She grabbed his head and leaned down so they were cheek to cheek.

"Choose one of us," Angelica said.  
"I can't," Dean said. "I love you both. I need you both."  
"No!" Angelina kicked his chair. "No more, Dean! No fucking more!"  
"Please, angel, this isn't you. You're the good one," Dean tried.  
"I said no more!" Angelina shouted.

She kicked the chair even harder and he actually got scared if she had it in her to kick it so hard that it would be knocked over with him tied to it. That would hurt for sure. Instead she walked around him, squatted down, placed her hands on his knees and slowly moved them up his thighs. His dick started hurting in the harness, and he heard Angelica chuckle in his ear.

"Down, boy," Angelica mocked him.  
"Please!" Dean begged.  
"Shut up!" Angelina slapped him.

He looked at her stunned. Never in a million years would he have thought she had it in her to slap him or anyone. She had been corrupted by Angelica. He was sure of it. His angels had joined forces against a mutual enemy. Him.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Dean asked.  
"Nothing," Angelina answered.  
"We're gonna leave you right here," Angelica said. "The museum opens in a couple of hours. Since they have a big opening of a new exhibition, it's gonna be packed."  
"You can't just fucking leave me here like this!" Dean cried.  
"Oh, we can," Angelica chuckled in his ear. "And we will."

He looked down at Angelina still on her knees in front of him. Her blue eyes were still sparkling but not that familiar sparkle. This was a more twisted and more wicked sparkle. She was enjoying getting payback.

"Angel, please," Dean tried.  
"Too little, too late," Angelina said. "You've hurt me one too many times."  
"Both of us," Angelica chimed in. "But hey, look at the bright side. We found each other and became friends. We owe you a thank you for that."

Angelina stood up and tapped the cheek she had slapped before walking behind him again. Angelica let go of his head and stepped away. He watched in the glass how they opened the door to the class cage behind him.

"No, please!" He yelled. "Don't fucking leave me like this! Please! Don't fucking leave me!"

The class door closed behind them. He kept screaming for minutes even though he knew they were gone. His angels had unified forces and taken down the devil. A devil he knew. A devil called Dean. The devil inside him.

Karma really was a bitch.


End file.
